Season 3 deleted scenes
DVD releases included several deleted scenes from Season Three of Lost. __TOC__ | characters=Juliet & Amelia | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu-ray (Note: ended up being used as a Missing Pieces Mobisode) | length=2:04 | summary=Juliet is at her home at the Barracks when she notices that the muffins in the oven are burning. After scalding her hand while taking them out, the doorbell rings. It is Amelia. She helps Juliet, getting some ice for her hand, but realizes that something else is troubling Juliet. She asks if it is Ben, and Juliet says that things have gotten awkward between them. Amelia asks if he finally told her how he felt, but Juliet says he didn't; things are complicated. After Amelia further presses Juliet about what is going on, Juliet hints that they are somehow in trouble. Juliet then asks Amelia to keep quiet about something she is about to show her. As Juliet pulls an envelope out of the kitchen drawer, the doorbell rings, and the mobisode ends. }} | characters=Jack | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=2:33 | summary=This scene starts with Jack inside his car in front of a school, looking at Sarah. He saves a little girl suffocating at the playground. Afterwards, he looks at Sarah, who is staring at him with disgust. She seems annoyed by his presence. Jack is clearly embarassed. He smiles at her and tells that he was going to the hospital but he thought that it would be okay to stop by to see her. She looks at him with a cold look, and tells him just to sign the divorce papers. She walks away and the little girl tells Jack to not trust Sarah. }} | characters=Kate | featured=Wal-Mart Bonus Disc/UK Bonus Disc and Complete Collection DVD & Blu-ray | length=1:09 | summary=Kate tries to remove the handcuffs while in the locker room, hurting herself with them. }} | characters=Jin & Mrs Lee | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray (The Lost Flashbacks) | length=0:39 | summary=Jin is shown at Jae Lee's funeral. Mrs. Lee asks Jin how she knows her son, and Jin says that he was a business associate and offers his condolences. }} | characters=Nikki, Paulo & Claire | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:26 | summary=Claire is taking care of Aaron when she hears some weird noises coming from Jack's tent. She starts to call Jack's name, and when she opens the tent she sees Nikki and Paulo having sex there. }} | characters=Nikki & Claire | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:58 | summary=Nikki talks to Claire, to say sorry about what she just saw. She goes into detail, clearly making Claire feel awkward. }} | characters=Locke & Eddie | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray (The Last Flashbacks) | length=1:26 | summary=Locke is in the woods, after Eddie has walked away, and hears a noise. He runs through the jungle towards the noise, and stops at a clearing to watch as police arrest Mike and Jan. Eddie sees Locke in the woods, but doesn't arrest him. Locke runs back into the woods. }} | characters=Sawyer, Kate & Pickett | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:44 | summary=Sawyer and Kate are breaking rocks during their time on Hydra Island. Pickett comes to Sawyer and asks him if he knows why he is breaking rocks. Sawyer says "no," and Pickett says that it's for a "runway." They start an argument and Pickett tells him that the only reason he is still alive is because Ben needs him alive. }} | characters=Ben & Alex | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=2:46 | summary=Pickett takes Alex to see Ben. Ben asks him to leave Sawyer alone, that he needs Pickett's word that he won't do anything with Sawyer. Pickett agrees and then Ben tells him to leave. Ben tells Alex that Karl is not dead, but is locked away to learn to do what he is told to. They start to fight and Alex tells Ben that she hates him and wishes he was dead. Then Ben tells her about his tumor. Part of this scene was shown in "Dead Is Dead. }} | characters=Locke & Hurley | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:50 | summary=Locke is fishing and Hurley is near him. Suddenly, he asks Locke if he has superpowers. Locke stares confusedly at him, and then Hurley starts to talk about superheroes, like Flash (who got his powers after being struck by lightning), and all the strange things that happened with them on the Island, like the sky turning purple and the earthquake. He thinks that might be some kind of radiation and asks Locke what happened when the Hatch exploded. Locke says he woke up in the jungle with a bad headache and no voice. Then Hurley asks him about Desmond. Locke says he saw Desmond running through the jungle. Hurley tells him that Desmond can see the future. Locke says he doesn't want to know about what is going to happen in the future. Hurley asks why, and he answers that he might not like what he is going to find out. This scene was shown as a Sneak Peak during the winter hiatus of Season three, part of the Lost Moments }} | characters=Kate & Charlie | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:35 | summary=Charlie is chopping wood, and Kate comes by. She asks him if he is going to keep working on the church. She says that Sayid told her about what happened with Eko. Kate notes that Charlie is a little bit distracted and asks him if he is okay. He says he is, and asks her if she is going to leave again. She answers "Yes" and invites him to join her. Charlie says he would love to, but he has some other stuff to do. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. }} | characters=Hurley, Sawyer, Jin, Charlie & Vincent | featured=Season 3 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:26 | summary=Hurley and Sawyer talk. Sawyer asks Hurley if he was serious about what he said earlier, about fixing the van, turn things around and change their luck. Hurley says he was. Charlie comes and thanks Hurley "for slapping" him, and they start to laugh. }} | characters=Sawyer | featured=Wal-Mart Bonus Disc/UK Bonus Disc and Complete Collection DVD & Blu-ray | length=0:35 | summary=Sawyer finds a ping pong ball in his box of DHARMA cereal. }} | characters=Nikki, Paulo, Claire & Bernard | featured=Season 3 DVD & Blu-ray (The Lost Flashbacks) | length=3:34 | summary=Nikki is shown (subtitle: 14 Days Ago) getting water, when she hears a strange noise and covers her ears. She looks to the sky as it turns purple, with Claire and Bernard nearby. She sees the Hatch door hurl down from the sky, and asks Claire what's going on. She becomes hysterical, and Paulo enters and takes her away. They sit on the beach and Paulo tries to assure her that everything is fine, but Nikki is freaked out. Paulo offers for them to take a walk down the beach and look for their bag and forget about all of the weirdness. Nikki says she doesn't want to look for the bag anymore, citing her selfishness on the day of the crash, her first thought being: "I hope he has the bag." She wants to be a better person, and Paulo tries to convince her that she is a good person. She doesn't listen to him, saying that he deserves better than her. This notion prompts Paulo to speak up about finding the bag, but Nikki interrupts him, and says they have to start making friends at camp. Paulo says that they don't want anything to do with them, but Nikki insists that it was their fault for not getting involved or caring about them earlier. Paulo replies: "I thought you said you'd rather die alone." Nikki says she's changed, and that she doesn't want to be alone, die, or keep looking for the bag. Paulo affirms that they will stop looking. }} | characters=Ben & Locke | featured=Season 3 DVD & Blu-ray | length=1:02 | summary=Ben is taking Locke to see Jacob. Locke asks Ben if he was bothered because Alex gave him a gun. Ben says that Alex is just a teenager, that she is going through a "rebel phase". Locke wonders what is gonna happen when she find out that she is not Ben's daughter. He says to Ben that he knows Alex is Rousseau's daughter and that he kidnapped her when she was a baby. Ben argues that he didn't kidnap Alex, that he "just took her to raise her". Locke asks why he told her that her mother was dead then. Ben says he did it because Rousseau is a lunatic who killed her own crew and spent the last 16 years sleeping in ditches. Ben tells Locke to imagine how great his childhood could had been if he had no idea about who his parents were. }} Category:Deleted scenes Category:Season 3 Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray